Maldito halloween
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: Sasuke separó los labios, sin alcanzar a proferir palabra alguna cuando el inquieto y misterioso rubio salió a toda prisa de la casa. Bien, empezaba a preocuparse Dio un par de vueltas hasta que se le ocurrió mirar el calendario. Porque Naruto solía presentar dicha conducta cuando cierto mes en particular se acercaba. Y no estaba equivocado… SasuNaru


**Buenas, les vine a compartir un two shot que escribí, medianamente relacionada con el tema de Halloween, decidí publicar los dos capítulos juntos para no liarme tanto asi que la historia está completa y es algo cortita. Si, tiene yaoi. Si, es SasuNaru. De antemano gracias por pasarse a leer**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Advertencias: universo alterno, lemon, mpreg, Ooc y algunas incoherencias mías QwQ  
**

Sasuke supo que algo andaba mal cuando lo vio llegar caminando en vez de corriendo. A pesar de todo, Naruto le devolvía una indescifrable sonrisa, un gesto carismático, digno de él, pero que sin embargo, parecía ocultar algo

Había aprendido a interpretar las sonrisas de Naruto a lo largo de esos tres años. Dos de amistad y uno de noviazgo, las cosas se habían dado lentas entre ellos, ambos igual de inmaduros e insensatos, afanándose en ocultar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Afortunadamente esos días quedaron en el pasado. Ahora vivían juntos y las cosas no podían ir mejor entre ellos…o tal vez si

Naruto pasó rápidamente junto a él, sin llegar a correr pero acelerando la velocidad de sus pasos. Y él se quedo esperando torpemente en su lugar, ahí en el pórtico y con la puerta a medias, pero Sasuke jamás admitiría en voz alta la confusión que le sobrevino al no recibir el prolongado beso en sus labios, acompañado del típico parloteo de Naruto, esta vez en torno al campamento

Tampoco admitiría que lo echó muchísimo de menos. Que fueron, sin lugar a dudas, los cinco días más vacios y monótonos que había pasado en la ausencia de Naruto. Si no fuera por el ridículo protocolo del colegio al que asistía Naruto, lo habría acompañado, sin embargo no era así. Y él tenía que conformarse con saber que estaba bien mediante alguna esporádica llamada telefónica

Más frustrado, caminó por el pasillo para recoger la mochila que el rubio atolondrado había dejado botada, sin más. Y Sasuke no pudo evitar amedrentarse un poco por el extraño comportamiento de Naruto, ¿Por qué tan de repente ese cambio?, ¿estaría molesto?

Por supuesto que lo estaba. Naruto era demasiado predecible para él, tantos años de conocerse ¿y ahora dudaba de su comportamiento?, claro que se sentía un poco irritado por ser ignorado monumentalmente por su pareja, ¿es que no era suficiente castigo el quedarse solo por casi una semana?

Resopló y a punto estuvo de hurgar la mochila cuando Naruto regresó y se la arrebató de golpe

-No revises mis cosas, dattebayo- y aunque molesto, Sasuke rodó los ojos. Le era imposible tomárselo en serio cuando Naruto empleaba aquella muletilla tan fastidiosa que, además, compartía con su madre. –Se hace tarde

Sasuke separó los labios, sin alcanzar a proferir palabra alguna cuando el inquieto y misterioso rubio salió a toda prisa de la casa. Bien, empezaba a preocuparse

Dio un par de vueltas hasta que se le ocurrió mirar el calendario. Porque Naruto solía presentar dicha conducta cuando cierto mes en particular se acercaba. Y no estaba equivocado…

¿Era en serio?, creía que por ese año, Naruto lo dejaría pasar. Ya no eran ningunos críos para andar por las calles a medianoche pidiendo (casi rogando o mendigando a parecer de su orgullo) por golosinas, era ilógico, tonto e infantil. Tenían dinero de sobra para comprar caramelos si se les pegaba la gana. Además, existían tres tipos de individuos que él mismo había clasificado. Los vándalos, que aprovechaban la ocasión para lanzar huevos a las puertas de las casas o desperdiciar el papel higiénico en los arboles, a saber por qué rayos. Después estaban los "subnormales" que eran quienes pedían golosinas con el distintivo disfraz de noche de brujas, coreando la misma pregunta una y otra vez por las calles y arriesgándose a ser envenenados, y al último estaba él, Sasuke Uchiha quien, gustaba de quedarse en casa esa fecha particularmente odiosa, mirar algunas películas y esperar a que el alboroto nocturno cesara. Porque era segurísimo que esa noche no dormía. Y tampoco Naruto, su amigo de la infancia y ahora amante lo había llevado (casi forzado) a acompañarlo los años anteriores a pedir dulces y encima tenía que disfrazarse. Sasuke ya se había vestido de vampiro y de policía a petición de su rubio, pero esta vez no…

¡Tenían 16 años, joder!, ¿Por qué tenían que repetir el mismo ritual anual?

Bufó indignado y arrancó la hoja del calendario para arrojarla al cubo de basura, se sentía mínimamente aliviado de que Naruto no estuviera molesto con él pero le ponía de mal humor siquiera pensar en vestirse nuevamente de vampiro o algún otro monstruo ridículo

Entonces se puso alerta, miró en derredor y retrocedió palpando cada mueble con sumo cuidado. Otra de las cosas que gustaba hacer Naruto en esa fecha era gastarle bromas pesadas y estúpidas. Sasuke recordaba con amargura como el rubio había usado un año antes su fobia a las serpientes para llenar la cama de ellas luego de seducirlo. Fue una semana de insomnio de la que no quería acordarse más. También estaba aquella ocasión en que llenó su taza de café con ajos, supuestamente porque Naruto sospechaba que realmente fuera un vampiro. Casualmente sus sospechas se dieron tras mirar una película de esa índole, y Sasuke se prometió nunca más ver películas de vampiros ese día

Suspiró aliviado al no encontrar ninguna trampa, estaba sano y salvo…de momento, pero Naruto muy seguramente estaría planeando hacerle algo, una insana broma idiota que acabaría con el poco buen humor que conservaba a raíz del regreso de su pareja del campamento

Casi podía imaginárselo. Naruto siendo apoyado por sus compañeros de grupo, ingeniando, maquinando decenas de trampas para fastidiarlo ese año. Tal vez por ese motivo salió temprano, para conseguir lo que fuera que le hiciera falta para llevar a cabo su burla

Y sería un completo idiota si se quedaba con los brazos cruzados. Ya le había pasado dos veces sus payasadas y no tenía pensado aceptar una tercera. Sasuke sonrió a medias, sopesando la solución para evitar caer en aquellas trampas, o al menos en algún método que hiciera que a Naruto no le quedaran ganas de volver a gastárselas a él. Sin dudarlo un segundo, tomó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Suigetsu, ellos podían ayudarle

**

Lo más extraño de esa mañana fue no ver a Naruto por ningun lado, aunque Sasuke ya estaba preparado para lo que acontecería, había dado indicaciones paso a paso para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien, solo hacía falta salir un rato para que Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin se hicieran cargo de lo demás, sus colegas le eran tan leales como lo era un perro a su dueño. Así Sasuke no tendría que mover un solo dedo, él tenía la idea y ellos la desarrollaban, además, no quería verse involucrado con esas tonterías, al menos no más de la cuenta

Pasado el mediodía, Naruto volvió con una sonrisa aun más amplia y que, ocultaba (a su parecer) el secreto que del cual ya estaba enterado, una o varias bromas nimias para él, sin embargo, esta vez Sasuke le regresaría un poco de lo que había aguantado los anteriores años

-Perdón por irme así, mi mamá me llamó temprano y me pidió que pasara a casa a recoger este disfraz

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al ver el atuendo que Naruto sacaba de la bolsa oscura. Una larga capa amarilla con extraños tubos plásticos adheridos, estuvo a nada de decirle a Naruto lo ridículo que era aquello pero se tragó sus palabras y lo vio sacar el pantalón de similar color que complementaba el raro traje

Bingo. Iba a pedir dulces…

-Creí que este año te quedarías- comentó fingiendo desinterés, dejando escapar un prolongado bostezo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá. Naruto torció apenas los labios y continuó observando su disfraz

-No pienso ir pero mis padres prepararon una fiesta de disfraces- respondió, midiéndose el traje por encima de la ropa. –No se ve tan mal, brilla en la oscuridad

-¿Y esos raros símbolos?- inquirió Sasuke, señalando las extrañas líneas negras que recorrían el atuendo hasta centrarse en el estomago, donde se unían por medio de una circunferencia

-Papá dice que es algo relacionado con los bijuus, ya sabes, esas criaturas ficticias de hace miles de años

La expresión de Sasuke se descompuso al escucharlo nombrar a su padre. Odiaba, realmente odiaba a ese hombre. Minato Namikaze le había hecho la vida de cuadritos apenas un año antes. Podía ser amable y servicial pero con él era diferente, tan diferente que a Sasuke le costaba distinguir su hipocresía que le regalaba por medio de sonrisas forzadas. Había armado un escándalo, (junto a su esposa), cuando les pidió dejar a Naruto mudarse con él. Al principio hablaban por teléfono cada dos o tres horas, Sasuke incluso había recibido amenazas muy explicitas de parte de Minato. Bien, tenía que admitirlo, ese hombre adoraba a su hijo, contrario a su padre que no se lió demasiado cuando le dejó en claro que se iría de la casa

Cuidar a un hijo estaba bien, pero hacerlo a cuestas de su orgullo no lo estaba y fue por esa razón que la palabra salió sola de su boca

-No- sentenció

-Por favor, Sasuke- Naruto soltó el traje para ir en su dirección, sentándose junto a él y abrazándolo en un gesto medianamente adorable. –Solo unas horas

Otro monosílabo amenazaba con abandonar sus labios cuando el móvil dentro de sus bolsillos vibró, anunciando un nuevo mensaje

Se trataba de Suigetsu

"Llegaremos en unos minutos. Asegúrate de llevarte a Naruto hasta que terminemos"

-Tu padre me odia- decidió irse por la tangente para no levantar sospechas con su repentina aceptación. Naruto se limitó a negar con la cabeza, afianzando aun más el agarre en torno a su cuello

-Solo no le agradas, pero si le das una oportunidad…

-Ya le di catorce- lo interrumpió él, arrugando aun más el entrecejo al recordar los malos tratos de parte de su… ¿suegro?

-La quince es la vencida- sonrió Naruto, apartándose de a poco, depositando un corto beso en su mejilla. Sasuke se acarició esa zona, escéptico de que Naruto no le hubiera puesto algún animalillo plástico encima, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

Esa noche helaba, hacia tanto frio que Sasuke llegó a arrepentirse por momentos de continuar con su intento de broma que pondría a Naruto en su lugar de una vez por todas. La noche aun no terminaba, y él estaba convencido de que la broma destinada para él llegaría tarde o temprano, solo por ello, decidió seguir adelante con sus "preparativos"

Caminó resueltamente y calles antes de llegar, Naruto le detuvo del brazo, dirigiéndole una mirada extraña a la par que divertida

-¿Qué?

-Ponte esto- dijo Naruto, colocándole sin previo aviso una diademilla con orejas de gato

-¿Qué?...no- Sasuke se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sumamente molesto. Ya era suficiente el tener que llevar ropa exclusivamente negra, llevaba una remera y unos pantalones oscuros mientras que Naruto solo portaba la llamativa capa adherida a una camiseta y los pantalones amarillos

-Mi papá me lo pidió. Tienes que ser un neko

-¿Lo ves?- gruñó, arrojando lejos de si las endemoniadas orejas. Ese hombre y su afán por ridiculizarlo

-Pero Sasuke, no puedes entrar si no estás disfrazado- alegó Naruto, haciendo un mohín de inconformidad. La música ya resonaba a la distancia y el cambio de luces se veía desde la acera donde se encontraban parados. –Si hubieras traído algo con calaveras tal vez…

-No- rectificó. - Dijiste que podía ir así si quería y acepté. No entraré con esa cosa en la cabeza

-Te ves tierno con ellas, Sasuke- insistió, balanceándose en sus talones, esperando poder convencerlo. Sasuke lo miró impasible, con los brazos cruzados renuentemente sobre su pecho. Su orgullo, su jodido orgullo…

-Por eso no las usaré

-De acuerdo- exhaló Naruto, yendo por las orejas para guardarlas. –Entonces espérame aquí

-¿Estás loco?, ¿con este frio?

-Entonces entra conmigo, amargado insensible- se exasperó, tendiéndole la diademilla. Sasuke la miró como si se tratara de fuego o veneno, como si tuviera que rehuir de aquella atrocidad, porque eso era, una mofa a su persona, a su personalidad y su hombría

Maldito hombre y sus ideas enfermas

Al entrar, se arrepintió enseguida, no solo de estar ahí sino de la ridiculez que llevaba puesta en su cabeza. Las miradas de burla no se hicieron esperar

-¡Naruto!- el aludido dio un respingo de espanto. -¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que vendrían ellos?- recorrió a los compañeros del rubio con la mirada, uno a uno le devolvían un gesto que claramente evidenciaba sorna. Naruto se encogió de hombros

-¿Para que querías saber eso, dattebayo?

Casi inmediatamente después, cierta conocida pelirosa se acerco a él, vestida de bruja, Sasuke sintió deseos de decirle algo hiriente para alejarla pero en cambio movió la cabeza reprobatoriamente, dando por sentado que debió simplemente quedarse en casa a mirar unas películas

-Sasuke-kun- sonrió ella, tendiéndole un vaso con líquido rojizo y algunas figurillas flotantes dentro. Sasuke lo tomó más por fuerza que por cortesía, buscó con la mirada al padre de Naruto y al no verlo cerca, se relajó un poco

-¡Naruto!- la irritante voz se escuchó a lo lejos. Sasuke apretó el vaso desechable y quiso salir de ahí pero ya era tarde, Naruto se abrió paso por entre sus compañeros para abrazar a su progenitor que, irónicamente, usaba un atuendo similar al de Naruto, eran tan idénticos y a la vez tan diferentes…

Frustrante, simple y llanamente

Sasuke entornó la mirada al ver a Minato colocándole un poco de gel a Naruto en el cabello para moldear más las puntas. Oficialmente estaba fuera de lugar y además, detestaba que hiciera eso con Naruto. No, mejor dicho, repudiaba que le quitara toda la atención de él. No que estuviera celoso pero suponía que Minato si que lo estaba, por eso compartían ese sentimiento de desprecio mutuo

-¡Te ves increíble, dattebane!- la mujer pelirroja vestida de sirena corrió a su lado, levantando una suave ráfaga que logró mecer un poco su cabello. Sasuke dedicó una fugaz mirada a la escena familiar y dio un largo trago a lo que quedaba de su bebida. No supo en qué momento Minato se acercó a él, pero al escucharlo hablar a sus espaldas, intuyó perfectamente lo que diría

-Kushina y yo nos esforzamos mucho en organizar esta fiesta para Naruto, así que no te atrevas a arruinarla o juro que te desollaré vivo

La amenaza no surtió el efecto esperado, Sasuke se giró lentamente, con las palabras atascadas en la boca, palabras que retuvo al ver la máscara descarnada que llevaba puesta el mayor. A veces se preguntaba quién era más infantil, si él o su hijo

-Escuche, Naruto es mi pareja y le guste o no me quedaré aquí hasta que él vuelva conmigo

No debió ser tan directo pero tampoco pensaba ser hipócrita. Minato se quito la máscara y Sasuke fingió un pequeño sobresalto al ver su rostro

-Jajá, muy gracioso, Sasuke-kun

La imitación barata de Sakura lo hizo chasquear la lengua con enfado

-¿Por qué me odia?- quiso indagar. Minato permaneció meditabundo, mirándolo con desdén

-Mira, si realmente quieres agradarme ve y trae la caja del cobertizo. Necesito poner algunos adornos en la sala

De mala gana, Sasuke aceptó, repitiéndose mentalmente que valdría la pena al final, cuando él obtuviera su propia venganza, cuando escuchara a Naruto suplicándole por una tregua y que nunca más volverían a hacerse bromas estúpidas entre los dos

Extrañamente, un grito de euforia lo aturdió al pasar por la cocina, Sasuke reconoció aquel grito de Kushina y al asomarse discretamente pudo observarla abrazando afectuosamente a Naruto. No le sorprendería que su rubio amante le haya comentado las intenciones de sus endemoniadas bromas. Siguió de largo y bajó uno a uno los escalones. Al llegar abajo, encendió el interruptor

Sasuke escuchó un suave tintineo sobre él y trastabilló cinco pasos, justo a tiempo antes de que la docena de esqueletos lo enterrara ahí mismo

-Idiota- masculló al no ver ninguna caja cerca

-¡¿La has encontrado, Uchiha?!- la voz de Minato lo hizo enfurecer pero supo guardar la compostura. Se agachó y tomó algo entre sus manos antes de regresar sobre sus pasos

-Tenga- le entregó la etiqueta del precio, la cual el ignorante había dejado puesta en todos y cada uno de los esqueletos falsos. Minato maldijo por lo bajo y Sasuke se alejó sin querer saber nada mas

-Al menos deja a Naruto disfrutar esta noche- lo oyó decir en voz baja

¿Estaba de joda?, ¿Por qué él precisamente tenía que ser una molestia para Naruto?, vivían juntos, llevaban una relación complicadamente estable y aquel hombre se empeñaba en dejarlo como alguna clase de vándalo. Apretó los puños y relajó las facciones, pensando hacer caso omiso a la advertencia

-¡Aléjate de mi bebé, bribón!- Minato colocó ambas manos a los lados de su boca para intensificar el volumen del grito, haciéndose escuchar sobre la música. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros

En efecto, ignoró deliberadamente lo ocurrido momentos antes y tras recoger los esqueletos y dejarlos bajo las escaleras, llevo a Naruto consigo para poder tener un poco de privacidad. Sasuke no se contuvo en lo más mínimo para besarlo y Naruto no tardó en corresponder el gesto, sujetándose de las barras de metal a sus espaldas

-Espe…esperah, no veo nada- replicó Naruto, tanteando sobre su ropa hasta dar con el diminuto interruptor. La potente luz encegueció a Sasuke por algunos segundos

-¿Qué rayos?- se frotó los parpados con el dorso de las manos y pudo contemplar mejor la silueta fosforescente junto a él. Ahora entendía a que se debían los tubos plásticos y su mente divagó mas allá al reparar en lo apuesto que lucia Naruto con ese traje. Volvió a besarlo, con más ferocidad que antes, aferrándolo de la cintura para unir aun más sus cuerpos

Naruto se removió en sus brazos, entre incomodo e inseguro, quizá por el lugar el momento. A Sasuke no le importaba, lo único verdaderamente relevante para él fue explorar con su mano libre el cuerpo que tan bien conocía, acariciar por encima de las prendas, buscando despertar el mismo deseo que él estaba experimentando. Faltó relativamente poco para que ambos cayeran al suelo, no obstante, Naruto alcanzó a sujetarse del borde de las barras metálicas y lo tomó a él del cuello de la camisa

-No me parece buena idea- soltó indeciso, Sasuke dejó escapar un resoplido a modo de respuesta. Ignoró la frase que, adjudicó mas como un simple comentario y lo tomó esta vez de las mejillas para estampar sus labios sobre los de él. Y es que la ansiedad lo recorría entero, una chispa de adrenalina al saber que podían ser descubiertos, al pensar en lo mucho que lo odiaría Minato por eso y en lo bien que lo pasarían ellos a sus espaldas

-Sasukeh…- gimió el rubio al tener los labios del Uchiha sobre su cuello, subiendo y bajando esporádicamente para succionar la piel descubierta. Naruto cerró los ojos al sentir el placer incrementándose, no estaba seguro de si aquello estaba bien y aunque las dudas lo carcomían, Sasuke no dejaba de rozar intencionalmente su pelvis contra su cadera, simulando una penetración que, al igual que a su pareja, le ponía y mucho

Poco le importó estar en el sótano. Se sujetó con fuerza de la espalda de Sasuke, sintiendo su erección despertar en medio de las caóticas caricias y los lascivos besos

-Hay algo que…- Naruto dudó en continuar, creyendo que sería mejor reservar la sorpresa para mas noche, cuando ambos estuvieran solos y Sasuke no tuviera que reprimirse la felicidad que, estaba seguro, sentiría al enterarse. –No te detengas- añadió y fue esta vez él quien dio el siguiente beso, gustoso y ansioso de que terminara pronto la noche

-¡Aah!- trató de cubrir su boca con ambas manos para reprimir otro jadeo. Sasuke lo había tomado desprevenido, introduciendo una de sus manos dentro de sus pantalones, deslizándola con suavidad hasta su erección y cerrando la palma justamente ahí

-Sé más discreto- vociferó el moreno a modo de burla, más que complacido de que Naruto no lo fuera. Empezó a masajear la erección contraria y al mismo tiempo, se dio a si mismo placer al masturbarse al mismo ritmo. Naruto se inclinó otro poco, sosteniéndose de pie con dificultad por los inminentes espasmos que le recorrían el cuerpo, uno seguido de otro

Tras unos segundos, Naruto se sostuvo de la pared a sus espaldas cuando Sasuke juntó mas su cuerpo con el de él, buscando intensificar el contacto, desaparecer cualquier distancia por más corta que fuera

-Ah…aquí no- gimió contra su oído, incapaz de pensar con claridad. Sasuke se detuvo, sintiendo la proximidad quemándole la piel. Muy a su pesar, dejó escapar el aire de golpe, se acicaló el cabello como pudo y entrelazó su mano con la de Naruto para ir hasta la recamara, rogando interiormente por no toparse con la "replica" de su pareja. Ese hombre era verdaderamente imparable cuando se lo proponía, era inmaduro y lo tachaba de delincuente cuando claramente estaba lejos de serlo

Quizá Sasuke no fuera amable, sociable, educado ni agradable, le costaba estar rodeado de personas todo el tiempo y con Naruto había tenido que acostumbrarse a no mirar más su propia sombra y hacer caso a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tolerarlo era difícil e inverosímil acostumbrarse a ello

Salieron despacio del sótano y Sasuke se detuvo para mirar a ambos lados, sin fiarse de la estridente música que hacia cimbrar los ventanales más cercanos. Asintió al ver despejado el pasillo y ambos subieron las escaleras con prontitud

A decir verdad, la decoración era bastante formidable. Había telarañas falsas adheridas a la pared, algunas velas sin encender sobre las salientes de los muros y algunos móviles de fantasmas pendiendo de las lámparas. Incluso la puerta de la recamara de Naruto exhibía una especie de letrero en forma de pergamino. Sasuke no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al reparar en el interior de la alcoba. Seguía estando en las mismas condiciones de siempre. Ordenada y con algunos de los artículos personales de Naruto. Cuando eran amigos, él solía ir seguido a esa casa, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para perderse, pese a lo grande que era

De repente, dejó de mirar a su alrededor para obedecer nuevamente a sus instintos sexuales y empujó a Naruto sobre la cama para subirse sobre él. Francamente no entendía la razón que tenia Naruto para comportarse tan extraño ese día, ni siquiera lo había oído pedirle que lo acompañara a la "mansión embrujada" que, como cada año, se efectuaba cerca del cementerio. A Naruto le encantaba ir a esos sitios aunque terminara usándolo de escudo cuando los sujetos disfrazados salían de entre las criptas para hacer su trabajo. Y añadiéndole a ello el hecho de que tampoco le pidiera que lo acompañase a pedir caramelos, debía suponer que la broma iría muy en serio, pero estaba bien, él también tenía preparado algo para la ocasión

-Ah, Sasuke…creo que…que deberíamos bah…bajar- pedía Naruto entrecortadamente, asiéndose con fuerza de la espalda del moreno, sintiendo la dureza proveniente de sus pantalones, rozándolo insistentemente con su rodilla al tratar de acomodarse para buscar una posición mas cómoda

Por toda respuesta, Sasuke procedió a despojarse de la playera, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con sus pantalones, Naruto tenía que estar bromeando para pedirle que se detuviera a esas alturas. Estaba por besarlo cuando las prendas a su lado llamaron momentáneamente su atención

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, alzando la diadema y el diminuto short cobrizo. Naruto se las arrebató de las manos, con el rostro ardiendo en vergüenza

-Es mío- trató de ocultarlo a sus espaldas pero el moreno volvió a quitárselas de las manos para inspeccionarlas mejor. Sasuke recordaba vagamente ese traje, quizá de dos años atrás, cuando aun eran amigos, cuando no tenían muy en claro sus sentimientos por el otro. Naruto le había pedido por primera vez que lo acompañara a la noche de Halloween y él, como todo buen idiota enamorado, no pudo negarse

Recordó habérselo comido con la mirada cuando llego a su casa, así como la mirada fulminante que le dirigía el padre de Naruto, debió ser muy obvio en aquel momento pero verlo vestido de Kitsune lo había puesto, y mucho

-Póntelo- pidió excitado. Naruto lo observó boquiabierto, como hubiera dicho alguna clase de disparate

-No me queda- mintió

-Si lo haces, prometo ser menos grosero con tu padre- no era un buen trato en realidad, en primera instancia porque no estaba prometiendo dejar de lado su hostilidad, sino limitarse un poco, quizá tratar de congeniar, o en el peor de los casos, seguir manteniendo su distancia

-Pervertido- Naruto se levantó casi por inercia, llevándose las prendas consigo para encerrarse en el cuarto contiguo, temiendo que Sasuke sospechara algo si se negaba a tener relaciones, después de todo, habían dicho que podía hacerlo

Se midió las orejas y comprendió mejor a Sasuke al mirarse en el espejo. Se veía tan ridículo, y sus marcas de nacimiento no ayudaban en nada. Realmente lo hacían parecer un zorro…del tipo animal…

Naruto se deshizo de su ropa y solamente se quedo en ropa interior. El short era tan corto que le apenó salir así. Sasuke era un depravado, esa no era ninguna novedad para él

-Sal…- suspiró Sasuke del otro lado de la puerta, apoyado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y a la espera de que Naruto se dignara a salir

Ruborizado, Naruto abrió la puerta, tuvo que correr a poner el seguro al recordar que seguían en casa de sus padres, a ellos no les haría ninguna gracia encontrarlos de aquella forma tan intima

-Perfecto- Sasuke sonrió satisfecho y se mordió el labio inferior

Naruto tembló al sentir los suaves besos que Sasuke repartía sobre sus hombros, besos húmedos, cortos, besos que empezaron a ascender por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula, donde un ligero mordisco lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza

Lo siguiente que Naruto supo fue que Sasuke se había abalanzado prácticamente sobre él, como un depredador atacando a su presa. Sus manos estaban inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza y su respiración se había vuelto descontrolada al tener a Sasuke entre sus piernas y mirándolo con lascivia

-Solo me lo puse por ti- logró decir en medio de la creciente vergüenza que sentía. La sonrisa de Sasuke se atenuó levemente

-Lo sé- murmuró en su oído y acto seguido lamió desde su cuello hasta su mejilla, haciéndole perder el control al saberse bajo el dominio de él. Naruto consideró que era una ridiculez, ladeó el rostro sobre la almohada y pensó detenidamente el por qué tenía que vestir así si Sasuke lo iba a desnudar de todas formas

Lo vio incorporarse lo suficiente para liberar su erección y Naruto lo analizó más detenidamente. Quizá no pretendía quitarle la ropa

-Lámelo- exigió Sasuke a modo de juego. Naruto estaba tan rojo que ya le era imposible fingir indiferencia ante las reacciones de su cuerpo, estaba tan duro como Sasuke, tan excitado como él, no tardó en ser soltado, esperó a que Sasuke se recostara y gateó hasta él con suma parsimonia, buscando desesperarlo aun mas

-¿Qué haga qué?- ronroneó, haciéndose el desentendido. Con más fuerza, Sasuke se mordió los labios

-Lámelo- repitió, comenzando a masajear su propia hombría que ya exigía atención. Naruto hizo un gesto zorruno y se agachó apenas un poco para lamer la erección de la base hasta la punta, provocando un escalofrío en el contrario

Volvió a hacer lo mismo y esta vez se detuvo en la punta, donde movió su lengua en círculos, lento, despacio, complacido de ver como Sasuke se retorcía de vez en cuando. Decidió no hacerlo esperar más y metió el miembro dentro de su boca, introduciéndolo poco a poco hasta el fondo

-Joder…- Sasuke soltó un suspiro de satisfacción cuando el sutil sube y baja tuvo lugar, la boca de Naruto estaba tan caliente, tan húmeda que lo hacía delirar de placer. Aun mas cuando se dignó a abrir los ojos para mirarlo y la imagen que le proyectó Naruto casi lo hace eyacular sin mayor ceremonia

Naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras sujetaba su hombría con ambas manos y engullía con torpeza, sus mejillas exhibían un leve sonrojo pero ni con eso se detuvo. A Sasuke incluso le resultó un tanto hilarante verlo tan cohibido por primera vez, aunque tenía razones de sobra para estarlo, después de todo estaban en la casa de sus padres

Cuando estaban a solas, Naruto era mucho más sucio y malhablado que él a la hora de tener sexo

"Más duro, Sasuke"

"Más fuerte, Sasuke"

"Más rápido, Sasuke"

Casi podía escucharlo gemir y eso era demasiado

Sus caderas dejaron de impactar contra la boca de Naruto cuando sintió el próximo orgasmo. Sasuke se detuvo en seco y enredó los dedos en el cabello de Naruto para que se detuviera

Y así lo hizo, Naruto dejó de succionar su erección para pasar a mirarlo inquisitivamente. Sasuke se lamió los labios, apartó la espalda del colchón para tomar a Naruto de la cintura y guiarlo hasta la orilla de la cama

Naruto se dejó llevar y tampoco opuso mucha resistencia cuando Sasuke lo sentó en su regazo y le bajó un poco el short, apenas lo suficiente para introducir su lubricado miembro y empezar a embestirlo

Gimió con fuerza y se aferró a los hombros del moreno, agradeciendo el nivel de la música que se había encargado de disipar su grito

-Estás tan apretado- Naruto inspiró despacio cuando la pelvis de Sasuke impactó una y otra vez en el mismo punto, con mucha fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarlo, al contrario, le gustaba, no quería que se detuviera

-Más…ah… duro

Sasuke casi tuvo deseos de sonreír pero lejos de ello, afianzó su agarre en la cintura de Naruto, mordió levemente su cuello y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, ya sin importarle nada más que complacer a Naruto y a si mismo

Subía y bajaba las caderas de Naruto sobre su hombría al tiempo que él mismo lo embestía rápidamente, entrando y saliendo casi por completo, tan excitado por la estrechez que recibía su erección entre cada estocada y tan satisfecho al escuchar los múltiples gemidos de Naruto que inundaban todos los rincones de la habitación

Y cuando estuvo a nada de venirse, se detuvo. Naruto gimió al borde del orgasmo pero sin alcanzarlo tampoco

Sasuke no le dio tiempo a replica alguna, lo recostó de espaldas sobre el colchón, bajó la prenda de golpe y lo penetró de una sola vez, arrancándole a Naruto un fuerte gemido de placer que vibró en sus oídos

-No te detengas….- Naruto apretaba los labios mientras se asía con dureza de la espalda del moreno, disfrutando de las placenteras descargas que sacudían su cuerpo entre roce y roce. Sentía como Sasuke se movía dentro de él, su miembro desgarrándolo, entonces tuvo miedo pero ni siquiera logró pedirle que parara cuando Sasuke se tensó sobre él para finalmente embestirlo con fuerza y correrse dentro

Naruto cerró las manos en torno a las sabanas cuando vio venir su propio orgasmo. Su cuerpo colapsó bajo los deliciosos espasmos que le sobrevinieron, la sensibilidad se apoderó de su cuerpo y sintió ganas de dormirse pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, así que se forzó a incorporarse pasados unos minutos

Sasuke lo observó fijamente, sus miradas se encontraron entre el silencio y Naruto solo atinó a levantarse para vestirse su primer disfraz antes de que fueran a buscarlos a ambos

-Cumplí mi parte, ahora te toca a ti

Sasuke bufó cansado desde su lugar en la cama pero se obligó a levantarse y volver a vestirse

Cuando bajaban las escaleras, Naruto se quedo estático al reconocer a Minato a escasos dos metros de distancia, llevando una pesada charola con ponche. Retrocedió dos pasos y se ocultó detrás de Sasuke, quien, totalmente indiferente, esperó paciente a que el rubio mayor se perdiera entre el gentío para poder bajar

Sin embargo, no consiguieron unirse al alboroto cuando la pelirroja los abordó a ambos

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- se dirigió únicamente a Naruto y este asintió sonriente. –Me alegra, dattebane. Espérenme en el comedor para servirles algo de comer, seguro que tienen hambre

Sasuke no desistió a la idea de probar algo, admitía que Kushina era pésima en la cocina pero también estaba consciente de que Naruto se sentiría mal si rechazaba probar bocado

En cuanto estuvieron sentados, Minato entró al comedor, con una expresión de desconcierto que, llegó a incomodar a Sasuke, haciéndole creer que ya sabía lo que habían estado haciendo momentos antes, al menos lo habría descubierto de haber entrado a la recamara de Naruto

-¿En donde estaban?, los estuve buscando por casi media hora

Naruto sonrió nervioso y Sasuke casi escupió las palabras al recibir un quedo golpe en las costillas. El maldito acuerdo

"Me estaba follando a su hijo, fornicamos, me lo tiré, garchamos, tuvimos relaciones, nos enredamos, hicimos el amor, sexo, coito,…"

-Veíamos la decoración- se encogió de hombros. –No esta tan mal- se mordió la lengua tras soltar tales palabras. Si estuviera hablando con Kushina no sería tan complicado pero era él, los incipientes ojos azules que lo veían con rabia contenida, las expresiones faciales que no ocultaban nada, la tensión entre ellos era evidente

-Naruto, ¿Por qué no vas y le ofreces un poco de ponche a tus amigos?

-Ah, sí…- el menor abandonó la mesa y Sasuke vio venir una incómoda plática de la que no quería enterarse. Minato suspiró en cuanto Naruto se hubo alejado

-Seré honesto contigo, no me agradas

"Menuda novedad" pensó Sasuke, rodando los ojos con fastidio

-Aun no comprendo la relación que tienes con Naruto pero…

-Ese es precisamente el problema- lo interrumpió. –No lo entiende. Somos pareja y es un hecho que ya debería haber afrontado. Sigo sin entender por qué me odia tanto

-No es solo a ti- suspiró Minato, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos, frustrado. –Odiaría a cualquiera que estuviera con Naruto

Sasuke negó en desaprobación, se sujetó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice y de nueva cuenta se obligó a mostrar su mejor faceta para darle a entender de una vez por todas que jamás lastimaría a Naruto, de ningun modo

-Escuche, yo…

Se tocó el bolsillo cuando este vibró de repente. Sasuke entornó la mirada con desconcierto y leyó el mensaje discretamente bajo la mesa

"Jefe, estamos listos. Esta será la broma del siglo"

**

 **Parte 2~**

Las cosas no habían salido como él pretendía hasta ese momento. De hecho era peor, mucho peor. Sin llegar a ninguna resolución con él, Minato se marchó, dejándole solo y pensativo. Quizá por haberle ignorado durante escasos dos minutos, tiempo que le tomó a Sasuke leer el mensaje y dar una contestación escueta al mismo

Era una idiotez y por eso no quería pensarlo demasiado, porque se daría cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba rebajando para llevar a cabo una broma tan estúpida como aquella. No tenia ciencia y mucho menos lógica, solo era una jugarreta sencilla que tomaría desprevenido a Naruto. La cuestión era ¿Cuánto más esperar?

Ya estaban listos los preparativos, distaban un par de horas para la medianoche y Naruto aun no regresaba de servir el condenado ponche

Desesperado, Sasuke tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, sopesó la idea de dejar todo así pero no lo haría al saber lo que le habían hecho al desván de su casa. A final de cuentas, Naruto se molestaría un día, máximo dos, si él había soportado sus bromas pasadas, era justo que el rubio hiciera lo mismo ahora, aguantar una vil jugarreta y aceptar sus condiciones de no volver a fastidiar al contrario con bromas absurdas

Decidió que ya era hora, entre mas rápido trascurriera la situación, mejor para él

Lo que Sasuke nunca se esperó al salir del comedor y buscar a Naruto entre el bullicio fue verlo bailando junto a alguien más. El tiempo se detuvo por efímeros instantes cuando Naruto besó en la mejilla a aquel sujeto

-Naruto…- empujó a diestra y siniestra, abriéndose paso para llegar hasta él. Naruto reía en medio de la psicodélica melodía y el cambio de luces volvió a efectuarse, dejando a Sasuke desorientado a media pista de baile. Se quedo quieto, siendo testigo de las danzas minoritarias a su alrededor. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos cuando el humo le cubrió aun mas su campo de visión, imposibilitándole el movimiento. Entonces escuchó la risa que aparentaba ser maquiavélica y que en realidad lo era, al menos para él. Y que deseos sintió de asesinarlo…

-¡Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo, hijo!- comentaba Minato a través del altoparlante. Sasuke se encaminó hacia la pequeña cabina oscura de donde había provenido la "siniestra" voz del padre de Naruto. Estaba harto, ya no le importaba mas romper el acuerdo con Naruto, era imposible que aquel payaso y él se llevaran bien alguna vez. Ni siquiera había podido hacer el intento. Cinco días esperando ansioso la llegada de Naruto y le arruinaban la oportunidad de estar con él y encima de todo, instaba a Naruto a ligar con alguien más. Sin duda alguna lo asesinaría

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo?, ¿en donde esta Naruto?- consiguió modular su tono de voz al estar frente a él, su cabello puntiagudo tan idéntico al de Naruto, la capa fosforescente con luces titilantes recorriendo la tela en un patrón indeterminado. Minato sonrió y bebió de un trago el contenido de su vaso, dirigiéndole poco después una mirada de amplia satisfacción

-Vaya, vaya, Uchiha exigiendo mi atención. Pero si fuiste tú quien me ignoró minutos antes

En eso la daba toda la razón, se había distraído con el mensaje de Suigetsu

-¿Cree que usted es de mi agrado?, ¿en verdad piensa que hago esto por usted?

Por toda respuesta, Minato arqueó una ceja

-Vine aquí porque Naruto me lo pidió, créame que prefería mil veces quedarme en casa a tener que soportarlo a usted y su ridícula inmadurez por alejarme de Naruto- se acercó más y apuntó con el índice el pecho de Minato, mas para hacerse notar que para amenazarlo realmente. –Eso no pasara, entiéndalo. Quiero a Naruto tanto como usted trata de protegerlo de mí. Hemos vivido juntos todo este tiempo y he tenido que lidiar con sus desdeñosos comentarios y despectivas miradas hacia mi persona. Estoy harto, o deja de interferir o me largo

Lo miró con seriedad hasta el término de la canción. Minato dejó de sonreír, agraviado por la retahíla de verdades que se le había dicho. Por un lado podría dejarlo en paz y permitir que Naruto se divirtiera junto a él pero por otro, seguía detestándolo

-¿Por qué no llevas puestas las orejas?- inquirió, evadiendo el tema. –No puedes estar aquí si no estás disfrazado, todo el mundo está disfrazado, sin excepción

Sasuke resopló ofendido, sintiendo su orgullo herido nuevamente. Era más de lo que un Uchiha sería capaz de soportar y todo en menos de tres horas

Estaba por irse, realmente pensaba largarse de una buena vez y abandonar todo, desde la estúpida broma hasta el acuerdo que había hecho con Naruto y el cual acababa de romper. Se iría a casa, descansaría y todo volvería a ser igual cuando ese maldito y puñetero Halloween terminara

Se dio la vuelta y Minato masculló las palabras que, fueron definitivas para que él se quedara

-Hay varios jóvenes apuestos que están detrás de Naruto- Minato enfrentó la mirada del contrario, sin sorprenderse al verse reflejado en aquellos oscuros abismos que poseía el muchacho. Era en realidad, otra de las razones para odiar a Sasuke, siempre estaba molesto o aparentaba estarlo, pero ese sentimiento iba mucho mas allá del desprecio y no quería ni imaginarse lo que Naruto tendría que soportar al lado de una persona así. -Ahora mismo está con uno de ellos, si te vas me harías un gran favor, solo no vuelvas a aparecerte

-¿Y quién ha dicho que me iría?- la sonrisa pérfida de Sasuke, sacó a Minato de sus casillas, lo suficiente para querer golpearlo ahí mismo

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, dattebane?!- Kushina se plantó en medio de ambos, golpeando el suelo con el tacón mientras se sujetaba la cintura con ambas manos, mirándolos reprobatoriamente a los dos. –Tú deja de entrometerte- se refirió a Minato y este se rascó la nuca algo apenado. Sasuke estaba por sonreír cuando fue su turno de ser reprendido. –Y tú deja de perder el tiempo molestando a mi marido. Hasta ahora no había visto a Naruto tan feliz, si llegan a arruinar su noche cualquiera de los dos…- no hizo falta que lo dijera. Minato forzó media sonrisa al tiempo que pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros del Uchiha a modo de camaradería

Esperó a que ella se alejara para apartarse del cretino, bastardo y bribón que seguía hostigando a Naruto

-Ya la escuchaste- carraspeó para poner fin a la nimia charla entre ellos. Sasuke permaneció con el semblante estoico, fingió no escucharlo y esta vez sí fue en busca de Naruto, aprovechando que el humo se había disipado y el cambio de música estaba más tenue

-Naruto- lo encontró conversando con el mismo imbécil de hace rato. Sasuke sintió su parpado vibrar, se interpuso entre ellos, tomando posesivamente a Naruto del brazo para después rodearlo de la cintura, evidenciando que eran pareja

-Ah, Naruto-kun, esta es tu pareja- comentó el muchacho, sonriendo ampliamente, un gesto tan hipócrita que Sasuke estuvo seguro que dejaba atrás los gestos forzados de Minato, en verdad parecía que el tipo no sabia sonreír, o no se molestaba en aparentar que estaba enfadado por la irrupción y…un momento, ¿había dicho pareja?

Se giró a ver a Naruto y este último le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto. Los brillantes ojos azules parpadearon para dar lugar al enojo al dar por sentada la sospecha de su pareja

-Sai es mi compañero- dejó en claro, frunciendo un poco los labios por el firme agarre en su cintura

-Mucho gusto- sonrió el susodicho, extendiendo la mano en dirección de Sasuke, este solo la miró impasible. Aun si Naruto no estaba ligando con alguien más, no había motivos para que él socializara con quien, claramente, estaba interesado en Naruto. Al menos eso había dicho Minato

Minato….

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- dejó de prestar atención a Sai para hablar con Naruto

El rubio se palpó suavemente el estomago y Sasuke dedujo que tendría hambre. No habían comido después de todo. Era su oportunidad para disuadirlo y así poder marcharse

-Pidamos algo en casa y después veamos alguna película, la que tú quieras

Naruto bostezó y asintió más convencido con la sugerencia. Estaba agotado y necesitaba una buena excusa para poder marcharse sin hacer sentir mal a su papá, con su mamá era más fácil, ella lo entendía ahora pero ni Sasuke ni Minato estaban enterados de nada. Podría comentárselos en ese mismo momento pero su padre lo retendría y demorarían mucho más tiempo en irse

-Solo si te pones las orejas una vez más- sonrió por el semblante desencajado del moreno

**

-¿Qué…? P-pero tan rápido- Minato les bloqueaba la puerta a ambos. Casi era medianoche y aunque la mayor parte de las actividades habían terminado, quería que Naruto se quedara al menos a pasar la noche con ellos

-Me voy- vociferó Sasuke, escabulléndose por debajo de los brazos del rubio mayor

-Linda noche- Minato azotó la puerta a sus espaldas, arrepintiéndose poco después al notar la expresión molesta de Naruto

-Papá…

-No necesitas irte con él, Naruto- trató de convencerlo. –Puedes pasar la noche aquí. Tu recamara está intacta y…ah, de acuerdo, está bien. Al menos déjame acompañarte, ya está oscuro y no confío en ese bribón

Naruto sonrió carismático cuando Minato le revolvió el cabello. Ambos salieron, sin prestar atención a la distracción de Sasuke, quien, ocupado, tecleaba insistentemente en el teléfono

-Já, míralo, no puede dejar el teléfono un solo minuto- profirió Minato, afilando mas la mirada

El resto del trayecto perduró el silencio entre los tres. Naruto cabeceaba cada cierto tiempo mientras que Minato no dejaba de "vigilar" cualquier movimiento sospechoso en el Uchiha. Lo vio guardar el móvil y acicalarse en cabello con nerviosismo para después voltear a ver a Naruto

-¿Me dirás cuál es tu trampa?- indagó

-¿Eh?- Naruto miró confundido las abisales pupilas de su novio, bajo la luz de la luna resplandecían aun más y…le gustaba

-Tu trampa de este año. ¿En qué consiste? ¿O acaso esperas algo en particular, tu padre tiene que ver en ello?

Naruto boqueó, sin saber que decir. O Sasuke ya estaba enterado de todo o solo estaba algo paranoico

-¿Has perdido el juicio?...- lo encaró Minato, endureciendo la mirada. - ¿De qué trampa estás hablando?

Sasuke lo ignoró y siguió caminando, convencido de que le estaban ocultando algo. No le verían la cara de idiota, tras años consecutivos había aprendido a no caer tan fácil, eran tan predecibles que resultaba ridículo el hecho de que lo negaran, sin embargo, si querían afanarse a su engaño, él haría lo mismo

-Pensé que…no lo sabías- musitó Naruto, mas desconcertado por la actitud desinteresada de su pareja. No esperaba que diera brincos de alegría pero al menos podría haber sonreído…

A no ser, que no fuera eso lo que él deseaba

-No soy idiota, Naruto- suspiró el moreno, ligeramente más aliviado de haberlos dejado en evidencia

-A mi me parece que sí lo es- comentó Minato, torciendo levemente los labios, sin terminar de comprender de que iba la conversación entre ellos, solo quería darle un buen golpe al Uchiha para cerrarle la boca de una buena vez, comenzaba a exasperarlo y no hallaba una razón de peso para ello

-¿Y qué opinas?- el nerviosismo de Naruto se disparó cuando estaban a una calle de llegar a la casa. Le dolía que incluso en ese momento Sasuke fuera tan frio

-¿Qué opino?

Deteniéndose para abrir la puerta, Sasuke miró por última vez la pantalla del móvil. Bastaba con girar la cerradura y presenciar lo que ocurriría después. La trampa era sencilla y al mismo tiempo compleja. Naruto tropezaría a medio pasillo con la mantequilla, llevándose a su vez la tensa cuerda entrelazada entre el final del pasamanos y una de las patas de la silla. Al menos tres galones de leche lo empaparían antes de ser prácticamente arrastrado hasta el desván, donde más litros de agua y tintura roja lo esperaban

Padre e hijo se miraron alternadamente ante la extraña actitud que presentaba ahora el Uchiha. A Naruto le había lastimado su forma de actuar tan insensible pero no lo diría delante de Minato, realmente estaba deseando quedarse a solas con Sasuke para conversar como era debido

-Adelante- lo instó Sasuke a pasar, abriendo apenas un poco la puerta. Naruto lo miró más indignado, sujetando él mismo la perilla de la puerta. Era increíble que Sasuke permaneciera tan neutral con la noticia

-¿Podrías al menos sonreír, dattebayo?

-Lo haré cuando hayas entrado- chasqueó la lengua. Minato estiró ambos brazos, mas decidido a marcharse antes de hacer algo por lo que podría fácilmente pasar un par de noches en prisión, eso a Kushina no le gustaría, definitivamente

-Naruto, me…

-Creí que te haría feliz saber que estoy embarazado

A Sasuke le tomó una fracción de segundo asimilar lo que se le había dicho pero igualmente ya era tarde, Naruto había entrado y se aproximaba directamente hacia la trampilla atravesada en el suelo

No, no, no, no, no…

Apenas si tuvo tiempo de derrapar delante de él. Naruto pestañeó intrigado cuando Sasuke cayó de bruces al suelo junto a él. No le dio tiempo a preguntar nada cuando la leche los empapó a ambos

Desorientado, Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiendo el escalofrío ascender por su cuerpo. Se limpió rápidamente con el antebrazo solo para ver como Sasuke era arrastrado de un pie hacia la puerta abierta del desván

-¡Sasuke!- se alarmó al no escuchar el ruido característico de los escalones y en cambio un fuerte chapoteo tuvo lugar

-Te dije que funcionaria, solo había que…- Suigetsu se calló al salir de detrás del sofá y ver a Naruto en lugar de Sasuke

El rostro de Karin palideció, se mordió las uñas antes de empezar a correr hacia el desván

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Minato se regresó sobre sus pasos al escuchar la exclamación de una fémina. Entró a la casa sin mediar palabra alguna y Naruto lo recibió con el cuerpo empapado de leche

-Auch…- Naruto se apresuró a quitarse el traje cuando una débil descarga le subió por el brazo, consecuencia de los diminutos circuitos del disfraz. Sumamente angustiado, Minato lo ayudó a retirarse la ropa

-Creo que es mal momento para decirlo- sonrió forzosamente Suigetsu, encaminándose hacia la puerta entreabierta. – ¡Jefe, añadí algunas serpientes de agua a último momento para hacerlo más impactante!

No pasaron dos minutos cuando Sasuke salió agitado del cuarto y totalmente empapado con una extraña sustancia carmesí

-¡Pedazo de idiota, ¿querías matarlo?!- preguntó afianzando el agarre sobre el cuello de la playera de Suigetsu. Minato chifló para llamar la atención del resto, incluyendo a la histérica pelirroja que no dejaba de caminar angustiada de un lado al otro, como si se hubiera cometido alguna especie de crimen

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando?

Naruto subió rápidamente las escaleras para ducharse, temiendo enfermarse por el líquido helado que le cubría el cuerpo, tenía tantas ganas de golpear a Sasuke que él mismo se sorprendió de no haberlo hecho

Para cuando Naruto bajó, todos lo esperaban en la sala, Sasuke cabizbajo, moviendo los dedos de ambas manos con impaciencia. Minato mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, disgustado por lo acontecido

Solo Suigetsu y Karin se excusaron con tener que marcharse y tras una disculpa fugaz, Naruto escuchó la puerta cerrarse

-Déjame ver si entendí- exhaló Minato, golpeando el lugar libre junto a él para que Naruto lo acompañara. –Ideaste todo esto para Naruto, solo para molestarlo, porque eres un llorica que no aguanta una simple broma y por eso pusiste en riesgo su integridad física, pedazo de…

-Fue mi culpa también- admitió Naruto, entristecido del semblante sombrío de su pareja. –Debí decírselo antes, creo que pensó que le ocultaba una broma también

-¿Decirle que?- cuestionó Minato en un parpadeo

-Bueno, estoy….

-Esperando un hijo mío- completó Sasuke la frase, alzando de a poco la mirada. No había decepción en la resolución de sus pupilas, solo culpa, una sensación tan amarga que creyó no desaparecería con nada

-¡¿Qué?!- Minato dio un salto del sofá, sonriendo de oreja a oreja antes de que la realidad le cayera encima. Naruto hizo círculos con el pie pero contrario a lo que pensó, su padre lo abrazó con firmeza y después empuñó una mano, dispuesto a arremeter un golpe contra aquel infeliz, pero se detuvo a medio camino

-Hágalo-le pidió Sasuke en un murmullo. –Golpéeme, me lo merezco

-Como quieras…

-Papá- Naruto frunció el entrecejo y abandonó su lugar para sentarse junto a Sasuke. –No pasó nada- quiso animarlo. –Me asusté un poco pero te interpusiste para tomar mi lugar a tiempo. No fue tu culpa, Sasuke

-Si fue su culpa- lo contradijo Minato. –Todos cometemos errores pero también podemos enmendarlos. Da gracias de que no le haya pasado nada a Naruto

Sasuke asintió, a pesar del desprecio mutuo entre ellos, se sentía tan basura por lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrirle a Naruto que ni siquiera todo el odio hacia Minato superaba la sensación de amargura que estaba experimentando

-Oye bribón, empieza bien y abraza a mi hijo

No tuvo que repetirlo. Sasuke alzó la mirada y rodeó con suavidad la cintura de Naruto, deseando permanecer mucho más tiempo en esa posición, sin querer alejarse ni un segundo de él, lo protegería de ahora en adelante como no había hecho antes

-Bienvenido a la familia- murmuró Minato para sí, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho a la par que miraba la escena. –Aun es temprano, por qué no vamos otro rato a la fiesta para disipar este mal momento

Por primera vez, los aludidos estuvieron de acuerdo en regresar a la fiesta

**

-Já, ¿Qué te parece?- mascullaba Minato, dándole un prolongado sorbo a la copa, sin apartar ni un ápice la mirada del sofá. –Hace unos minutos era un don nadie y ahora es en centro de atención de "mi" casa

-Minato, déjalos convivir tranquilos- lo reprendió Kushina, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo, conmovida de ver como los compañeros de Naruto le brindaban apoyo a la pareja y compartían algunos consejos con Sasuke. La sonrisa de Naruto no se había borrado en ningun momento, por el contrario, se veía más alegre que nunca y eso era algo de lo que estaba inmensamente agradecida, su pequeño estaba en buenas manos ahora

-¡Lo tocó indebidamente!- se exasperó Minato al contemplar como Sasuke acariciaba con lentitud la pierna de Naruto. –Ahora vera

-Minato…- suspiró Kushina a la nada

Gracias por leer!


End file.
